Vasilko Rostislavich of Terebovl (1067-1125)
}} Vasilko Rostislavich Prince of Trebovl (1084 -1092), was the youngest son of Rostislav Vladimirovich. After the death of his father in Tmutarakan he lived with his brothers lived in Vladimir-Volynsky at the court of his great-uncle Yaropolk Izyaslavich In the 1080s Rostislav's sons claimed the Principality of Vladimir-Volynsky and in 1084 were able to take possession of it, but the the Grand Prince of Kiev Vsevolod I drove them out, giving them the principalities of Peremyshl, Terebovl and Zvenigorod. According to the hypothesis of B. G. Vasilyevsky Васильевский В. Г. Византия и печенеги (1048—1094) http://annals.xlegio.ru/byzant/vasiljevsk/1_01.htmin 1091, Vasilko and the Cuman khans Bonyak and Tugorkhan helped Byzantium in the war against the Pechenegs. The assumption is based on a fragment from Anna Komnena's book "The Alexiad""Анна Комнина Алексиада, — перевод Я. Н. Любарского. Второе издание (стереотипное): СПб., Алетейя, 1996. http://www.krotov.info/acts/11/komnina/aleks_00.html In the early 1090s Vasilko did make long raids with his Cuman allies, in particular, in 1092 when he went to war against PolandПовесть временных лет под 6600 (1092) годом. Vasilko's foreign policy ambitions at the time were significant, and the scope of his interests extended to Bulgaria: it is known that he wanted to conquer Bulgaria south of the Danube and to create his own principality. ПВЛ под 6605 (1097) годом. In 1097 he participated in the Council of Lyubech with the other Russian princes. After his graduation was on the orders of the prince of Kiev Svyatopolk Izyaslavich (1113) and will utter Prince Davyd Igorevich of Volhynia allegedly captured and blinded in Zvenigorod near Kiev. These events caused the once princely feuds. In 1098, Vladimir Monomakh, Oleg Svyatoslavich and Davyd Svyatoslavich rushed to Kiev and forced Svyatopolk to declare war against Davyd Igorevich. In the spring of that year Volodar Rostislavich besieged Busk, where Davyd kept Vasilko captive, and forced him to release Vasilko. In 1099, allied with his brother Vasilko, Volodar defeated princes Svyatopolk Izyaslavich and Svyatoslav Davidovich in the battle of Rozhne Pole (west of the city Zolochiv in today's Lviv Oblast). Svyatopolk Izyaslavich sent his son Yaroslav to Hungary, asking King Coloman to help Volodar ground attack. The mission was a success, the king personally led an army, coming up to Przemyshl. However, in the battle of the Wiar River near Peremyshl, with the help of the Cuman Khan Bonyak and expelled from Vladimir Davyd Igorevich inflicted Rostislavich and the Hungarians a crushing defeat . After the cessation of active hostilities in 1100 Svyatopolk Izyaslavich gathered princes,Vladimir, Oleg and Davyd (Svyatoslavich) at the Council of Uvetichi, Volodar sent messengers, saying: " Take your brother Vasilko to yourself, and you will be one parish - Przemysl. And if you enjoy, then both sit there, if not, then let Vasilko here, we feed him here. A slaves and serfs of our outstanding . " Brothers " did not listen to it " 5 . About that, the conditions under which in the end, peace was concluded, is not known, but the prince Vasilko remained in Terebovl until his death. In 1117 Vasilko was an ally of Grand Prince Vladimir Monomakh (1113 - 1125) in the war against Vladimir-Volyn prince Yaroslav Svyatopolkich, and in 1123 Yaroslav Svyatopolchik ally, helping him in his struggle with the son of Monomakh, the new Prince of Volhynia Andrei Vladimirovich. References * Володарь Ростиславич Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Rurikids Category:Princes of Terebovl Category:Princes of Zvenigorod (Halych) Category:Rurik Dynasty